<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Extinction by Purrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020672">On Extinction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs'>Purrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cultural genocide, Gen, Genocide, Meta, The Extinction, season four spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It hides, more than the others do. Or rather: when you have an arbitrarily-defined system with firm categories, it’s harder to prove that something left unaccounted for is, in fact, unaccounted for. Easier to call it a never-before-seen development.</p><p>And yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Extinction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is famine, when there is food aplenty but all of it is reserved for others.</p><p> </p><p>It is new names, new identities, languages forbidden and movements confined.</p><p> </p><p>It is hair burned straight and hair shorn off and hair forced to fit.</p><p> </p><p>It is gravestones pulled up to pave roads.</p><p> </p><p>It is stolen children and families split apart.</p><p> </p><p>It is watching new generations be raised to <em> not know </em> and, worse, be taught to <em> not care</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It is always having a go-bag, it is children playing the game of who-will-hide-me. When, not if.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is bodies violated, the future cut off at the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It is shame and fear and hate turned on yourself and hate turned on others and shame and <em> terror</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It is you-are-not-welcome-here and you-are-not-welcome-here and you-are-not-welcome-here and <em> you-are-not-welcome-anywhere</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It is watching the tall long-limbed small-chested people spread and thrive as your own dwindle away.</p><p> </p><p>It is your land being claimed away and nothing left for you but scraps.</p><p> </p><p>It is welcoming you in as long as you peel away everything that is <em>you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It is Us and Them and knowing deep in your bones that the second would gladly be rid of the first however they can manage it, that you and yours would be forgotten in the crushing tread of history.</p><p> </p><p>It is big and it is small and it is small that adds up and adds up and adds up.</p><p> </p><p>It is the Future Without Us, the World Is Always Ending, the Porajmos, the Holodomor, the Asiatic Vespers, the Wei-Jie War.</p><p> </p><p>It is many, many things, but there is one thing it is not:</p><p> </p><p><em> New</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>